


Four Times Roman Serenaded Logan & One Time Logan Serenaded Him

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Capslock, Disney Songs, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Food, Insomnia, Logic | Logan Sanders is happy because he deserves it, M/M, Singing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman has begun making it a habit to sing to Logan in the mornings to wake him up. What happens when Roman can’t fall sleep one night?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Four Times Roman Serenaded Logan & One Time Logan Serenaded Him

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep_." 

Logan had expected to hear his alarm that morning, but was pleasantly surprised to awaken to the sound of his boyfriend singing. Roman sung the words in his ear to lure him out of sleep's hold, bringing a lazy grin to his face. 

He blearily opened his eyes to see Roman's smiling face as he lay by his side, his emerald eyes twinkling in the early morning light filtering through the curtains.

"What're you doing?" Logan asked amusedly, his voice thick with grogginess.

"I'm serenading my darling dearest, of course," Roman murmured. "Doesn't this sound much better than that irritating alarm clock? Besides... I _really_ hate that alarm clock," he added with a short chuckle, Logan rolling his eyes fondly. 

"I suppose you are correct. Although, it does seem rather... sappy, does it not?"

Roman's smile grew as he brushed a few strands of hair away from Logan's forehead, planting a kiss there as Logan blushed light pink. 

"I believe it is the perfect amount of sappy," he whispered. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Logan whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Roman's waist, resting their foreheads together and letting his eyes close. "Quite perfect, indeed." 

Roman held him in his arms and hummed the rest of the song. 

~

"_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things_." 

These were the lyrics Logan awoke to the very next morning. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at Roman's song choice, instead deciding to raise an eyebrow up at the romantic side who leaned just above him. 

"You know I hate that song," Logan mumbled scratchily, a small smile playing at his lips. 

"But you love it when I'm the one singing it, right?" Roman replied lowly, his fingers gently tracing Logan's jawline. 

"Eh, could be better," Logan said with a shrug and a smirk, Roman making offended Princey noises. 

"How _dare_ you?!" Roman exclaimed dramatically, smile still on his face. "You want it to be better? Oh, I'll _make_ it better!"

Logan barely had time to register the words before Roman scooped him out of bed bridal style, spinning the two of them around the room as he belted out the words to the song, Logan laughing all the while. 

"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?" Roman shouted, struggling to contain his own laughter. "YOU NEEDN'T LOOK TOO FAR!" 

"ROMAN CREATIVITY SANDERS, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Logan shouted through his giggling. 

Roman stopped spinning and they both crashed onto the bed, Roman landing on his back with Logan on top of him, the two of them laughing up a storm. Roman had his arms wrapped around Logan's waist as he rested his head on Roman's chest. Their laughter slowly faded until there was nothing left but fond smiles. 

"By the way," Roman began. "Good morning, bright eyes."

Logan leaned up and kissed Roman's jawline. The two of them shifted so that their lips could touch, and they held one another in a soft kiss. Logan pulled away, running his hands through Roman's hair as he smiled. 

"Good morning, firefly." 

~

"_Be... our... guest. Be our guest, put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie, and we provide the rest!_" 

Logan chuckled quietly as he opened his eyes to the sound of Roman singing. He had a feeling Roman serenading him awake in the morning would become a regular thing. He then realised what Roman was doing and his expression softened. 

There was a breakfast tray in front of him. When he sat up, he saw that there was a stack of blueberry pancakes topped with fresh blueberries with a bottle of blueberry syrup on the side, a plate of toast with a jar of Crofters jam, a few banana nut muffins, and coffee in Logan's favourite mug — a regular black mug at first, but when a hot drink is poured in, constellations appear all over it. 

"Patton helped me make you breakfast," Roman said with a smile. "I got all your favourites; I know how much you love blueberries, and I remembered your favourite kind of muffins, and, ya know, Crofters, of course. This is your favourite mug, isn't it? I was pretty sure, and Patton said it was, I just—"

"Roman," Logan finally spoke, Roman's mouth snapping shut. "This is perfect. Thank you, darling."

"No need to thank me, my love, I do these things for you because I love you."

Logan's smile grew as he took Roman's hand and kissed his knuckles, Roman's cheeks going red. 

"I love you, too." 

~

Logan startled awake at the feeling of Roman practically jumping on top of him, singing the words to a rather familiar song quite loudly. 

"LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!" he sang with a bright smile. "TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!" 

"ROMAN, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Logan yelled in response, suppressing his laughter. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Roman practically squealed in delight. "Today's an exciting day, and you know exactly why!" 

It took barely a moment for Logan to realise what today was. He sat up and pulled Roman into a passionate kiss, both of them quickly having to pull away to smile. 

"Happy anniversary, dearheart," Logan said. 

"Happy anniversary, my unicorn," Roman replied, pecking Logan's lips. He suddenly seemed to realise something. "Oh shit, I probably should've saved the breakfast in bed for today!" He buried his head in his hands while Logan merely chuckled. "How am I supposed to top myself?" 

"Why top yourself when I do it perfectly?" Logan purred, Roman's head snapping back up to look him in the eye as his face went red as a tomato. 

It was clear that Roman was at a loss for words and Logan couldn't help but laugh. He pecked Roman on the lips and held both his hands. 

"Roman, I don't care what we do today, as long as we're together. That's what today is about, is it not? Us being together?" 

"Yes, of course, my love," Roman replied, finally finding his voice. "I... you are my everything, and I only wish I could give you everything. You're my favourite person in the whole world, mi cariño."

"And you are mine. And you are all I need."

After a pause, Roman smirked and replied, "That's a little sappy, Logan. I believe I'm beginning to rub off on you." Logan kissed his forehead and smiled serenely. 

"I could only hope so."

~

Later that night, Logan expected to get a good night's sleep. However, Roman tossing and turning in bed was keeping him awake. He tried to ignore it, but after a minute or two, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Roman, what on _earth_ are you doing?" he whispered, turning over to face his restless boyfriend, who looked to him sheepishly. 

"Apologies, my love. I simply cannot get my mind to... shut down. I didn't mean to keep you awake with me."

Logan couldn't help but sympathise. He more than understood the plights of insomnia, having been plagued with it more times than he cared to recall. 

"That is unfortunate. Would you like to cuddle? Physical touch could be useful in helping you fall asleep."

"If you wanna cuddle, you could've just said so, Specs," Roman replied with a smirk, Logan scoffing and rolling his eyes with a similar smirk on his own face. 

"Affective touch decreases cortisol, which—"

"Lo, please," Roman cut him off by rolling over and flopping on top of him, throwing his arm across Logan's chest. "I can't understand your fancy science talk on a _good_ day — or night, in this case. I don't mind you rambling, but I would like to understand what it is you're rambling about." 

"I suppose that's fair. Though perhaps less talking would be beneficial if either of us plan on sleeping tonight."

Roman merely hummed in response before a silence settled over them. Logan thought that perhaps this would help until he suddenly heard Roman speak. 

"I still can't sleep," he murmured, Logan sighing silently. 

"Roman, it's been seventeen seconds, I would honestly be impressed if you managed to fall asleep in that amount of time."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like there's a hamster in a wheel inside my head and the hamster won't shut the fuck up and go to bed."

"I know nothing of the sort," Logan quipped, smirking slightly as Roman scoffed. 

"Logaaaan," Roman whined pitifully. 

"Yes, I know, I apologise. What is it that you need? Is there anything that might help?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Maybe... no, never mind."

"What is it, my dear?"

"It's nothing, you'll think it's stupid."

"I assure you, I will not. Please tell me, I want to help you sleep."

"Fine. I... can you... can you sing me something?"

Logan couldn't help but smile at the request. While unexpected, it certainly wasn't a surprise. He should have known Roman would want to be sung to sleep. He seemed to mistake Logan's silence as rejection and sighed softly. 

"I told you you'd think it was stupid."

"No, Roman, I don't. You've been serenading me these past few days, I suppose it's only fair that I return the favour."

"Oh... really? Thank you, my love."

"No thanks necessary, darling. Is there any song that you want to hear?" he asked, Roman thinking for a moment. 

"Anything, really. Bonus points if it's a Disney song, of course."

Logan chuckled at that. Of course. After deliberating for a moment or two, he thought of the perfect song for his perfect prince. 

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows_." 

He sung softly and sweetly, combing his fingers through Roman's hair with one hand, his other idly caressing Roman's bicep. As he continued to sing, he noticed Roman's breathing beginning to even out, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. 

"_Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows_." He finished the song and let his eyes close as he pressed a kiss to Roman's head. He took a deep breath and cherished the warmth of Roman's presence as he drifted off into a cosy slumber.


End file.
